


Loveliness and Subtleties

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2016 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveliness and Subtleties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day fifteen of JWP. Today's prompt was: Include a literary reference in today's work. Make sure that your reading/viewing audience knows what it is, but whether or not any other characters (such as Holmes) understands the reference is up to you.
> 
> Feeling a bit uninspired today, and I think I used the prompt differently than intended, but oh well. Title and inspiration for this ficlet comes from The Picture of Dorian Gray: "I find him in the curves of certain lines, in the loveliness and subtleties of certain colours. That is all."

Moonlight shines through the window and casts a glow across the room. They tumble onto the bed, breathless, and pull the clothes from each other’s bodies. As his own skin touches Sherlock’s, they slow their movements and allow the light from the moon to guide their hands. Sherlock’s eyes are shiny and dark, his lips a dusky pink. Silence is heavy between them, broken only by harsh breathing and the sound of their bodies pressing together, thrusting. The last thing that John sees before he closes his eyes in ecstasy is a wayward curl falling over Sherlock’s forehead, Sherlock’s mouth slightly open in pleasure. White heat rushes through him, and John is left shivering as he wraps his hand around Sherlock and watches him fall over the edge.

John forsakes the bathroom light when he dampens a towel in the sink. They trade soft, leisurely kisses as they wipe themselves clean, and then settle in bed. He can see the outline of Sherlock’s hipbone beneath the white cotton and places his own hand over it. Sherlock makes a soft sound of approval and scoots closer, eyes drooping with fatigue. John imagines the picture they must make, the curve of their bodies under the covers and the tangle of their limbs. He and Sherlock, intertwined, together in every sense of the word.  _ Together, _ he thinks as they fall asleep, and that is all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
